Why Did I Open The Door? (RE-WRITTEN)
by Akatsuki Lover 12
Summary: Re-written version of Why Did I Open The Door? Casey, Kurai, Lily, and Hikari go through love, chaos, and pain in this story. Read to view a story where owning the Akatsuki as kittens the only thing that will happen is lots of chaos. Lots and lots of chaos.
1. If Today Was Your Last Day

So I'm rewriting this story I will still have the other one up though so don't worry.

* * *

Casey's POV

**"Casey would you please wake up and help me with this!"**

**"Kurai I would love to, but you see I'm very tired right now!"**

What are we bickering for you wonder well you see. A couple of days ago we had gotten some cake mix so Kurai could make a cake. However from the explosion that just came from the kitchen I think she just blew up my stove. So I'm guessing she want's me to help her clean up. Which I'm not going to since it's only 4 in the **fucking morning.**

"Casey you have three seconds to help me before I slam your door open."

"One..."

Well here we go.

"Two..."

Wait for it and...

"THREE!"

She tried slamming through the door, but I opened it before she could. She slammed right into the floor and glared at me once she could see me.

"My face hurts now bitch."

I intended to reply, but my door being knocked on ringing through the house stopped me.

"Whoever's knocking at my mutherfuckin door better mutherfuckin stop." (This is from Pasta Monsters if any of you are wondering.)

"Care to find out?"

I looked at Kurai eyebrow raised.

"I take that as a yes."

I held back a giggle and hopped over to the door opening it seeing no one.

"Casey what's in the box."

I was confused to say the least then mentally slapped my self for not seeing the box sooner.

"I'll get them go inside."

She nodded and left headed to the first floor living room. I picked it up carefully seeing fragile on the side of it. We both sat down legs crossed and I opened it slowly hoping an animal didn't pop out. Mainly a snake I'm deathly afraid of them which is why I hate Orochimaru. Once I opened the box I braced myself for Kurai.

**"Kitties!"**

"Yes Kurai kitties ten exactly."

I would go crazy about this, but I'm too damn tired.

"Let's just name them we take turns."

**"Ok!"**

There was ten kittens, nine male one female Kurai wanted to go first and name the female. I'll explain what they look like. (What is in these are side notes so Casey is not saying these.)

(Konan A.K.A Her Lady Angel) The only female of the group had indigo colored fur with amber colored eyes. She had a patch of white fur near her ear and small patch of black underneath her lip. She was also the smallest of all of them, but it seemed like they KNEW not to mess with her. I held her near Kurai and after a minute she decided.

"Angel."

"Ok Angel it is then."

When I sat Angel down she sat by one of the males which he was the leader so it seemed. I quickly picked him up.

(Pein A.K.A Nagato) He was the only ginger of the group and after my small joke about gingers not having any souls I focused. Like I said he was a ginger with small black patches of fur all around him. Six near the nose and seven on each ear. His eyes were purple and ringed._ Just like Pein from Naruto Shippuden. Weird._

"Sama."

"Sama?"

"Yes Kurai, Sama."

She raised her hands.

"Alright then."

Onto the next one!

(Itachi A.K.A Nii-san or Weasel) This one was pitch black with no makings on him whatsoever. His eyes however would change from red to black, red to black, red to black. He also glared at me as soon as I picked him up.

**"Weasel!"**

"You did that on purpose."

"Well he looks like him so what do you expect?"

"Yes yes, but you would rather prefer that one that looks like that idiot. The idiot you like."

**"He's not an idiot!"**

I just smirked.

(Kisame A.K.A Jaws Offspring) Largest one of the bunch with dark blue fur. His eyes was a golden yellow and he had six black marks on his skin. Three one on each side that looked just like shark gills. He also suprisiling smelled like fish?

"Bruce or Jaws which one do you think Kurai?"

"Bruce because fish are friends not food."

"Alright then Bruce it is."

I set Bruce down to the side and he went right towards Weasel. Weasel was still sulking in one of my corners. One of the corners he turned emo of course.

(Hidan A.K.A Emo Extremest BTW I have nothing against emo's considering if you all would like to know I'm considered a emo in life. So yea deal with it. :P) This one was pure silver with magneta eyes. He also had a strange patch of fur that looked like the Jashin symbol. I handed him to Kurai he growled and bit her hand causing her to drop him. I hit the kitten not hard, but boy did that little "act" piss me off. Kurai put a hand on my shoulder.

"Casey it's ok it doesn't hurt that bad."

**"Fuck that I'm sacraficing that cat to Lord Jashin for hurting you!"**

"Ummm Casey? Lord Jashin prefers humans more than cats."

"Fine."

The silver haired cat heard our conversation and with a look of sadness(Hidan sad scary thought) licked Kurai's hand where he bit her.

"Choose a name for him already Kurai."

"Kira." (Kira translate to killer in Japanese.)

My turn again.

(Kakuzu A.K.A Mr. Crabs Wannabe) This one was dark brown with marks that looked like stitches all over his body. His eyes were like Christmas red and green. Red on the outside green on the inside.

"Crabs."

"Like Mr. Crabs?"

"Yea."

Kurai's turn again.

(Sasori A.K.A Scorpion) Red fur, bored chocolate brown eyes, and black lines all over his body that made him look like a puppet.

"Puppet."

Don't ask where we get these names. After all Kurai named one of her dogs Super-Cala-Fragilistic-Expialidocious once. Well my turn again.

(Deidara A.K.A Dude That Looks Like A Lady) This one was blond with greyish fur covering one of his eyes. His fur also covered the same eye that had grey around it. It had clear blue eyes and a really stupid grin on his face.

"Muffin."

This one quickly joined Weasel in the emo corner.

(Zetsu A.K.A Sexy As Hell Plant) This one was the weirdest one. Half of him white the other white. His eyes were yellow and it looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"Zetsu becuase I can't think of anything else."

I rolled my eyes the last one was mine.

(Tobi A.K.A Person Who Doesn't Know Who The Fuck He Is) This one was completely black except for his face that was covered in an orange swirl. One of his eyes looked like it was closed by some time of scar. His eyes were black just plain black.

"Lollipop."

When I picked him up he buried his face in my breasts.

"Come on let's get you asleep you can stay in Kurai's room since she woke me up. I'll show you around tomorrow."

"Casey I have a feeling something bad or good is going to happen."

"Well we just got kittens that look like the Akatsuki a group of S-ranked criminals. Do you honestly think anything good is going to come out of that?"

"Good point."

I sent Kurai and the kittens to her room and I went to mine ready to sleep the day away this time.

* * *

So hope you liked this re-written one I'm re-writing the whole story and I will continue on my other ones. So goodbye and review.


	2. I Don't Wanna Die

Sorry about not updating Doors Are Evil. Period for a while. I've been working on rewriting this story and getting other one's written. So please bear with me until I can update Doors Are Evil. Period. For the meantime I will be rewriting Why Did I Open The Door? So please read and enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Lily's POV

I walked up to the house and opened the door heading to the kitchen to get a knife. The reason being is I'm planning on screaming and if Casey is here and sleeping. Well she'll try to kill me so I need to be armed.

"**I'm bacccccccccccckkkkkkkk!**"

"I hoped you're armed Lily."

"Oh hey Kurai. Casey here?"

"Yea."

Kurai headed over to the coffee maker and turned it on.

"Since you pissed Casey off I'll make coffee to calm her down."

"Thanks Kura-"

**"Lilllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy!"**

Casey came into the kitchen holding her katana her eyes red and black.

"Hi Casey I made coffee."

"Well than Lily doesn't die."

* * *

Casey's POV

"Oh by the way Lily we got ten kittens last night."

**"What why didn't you tell me!?"**

"Just follow me."

I lead her up to my room and opened the door. The kittens were sitting on my floor looking at my room. Surprised as hell. It didn't look to weird though at least not to me.

(Description Of Casey's Room-Casey's room is a simple Naruto/Naruto Shippuden fan room. All of her walls are covered in posters except for the fourth one. Wall one dedicated to the good guys of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Wall two dedicated to all the bad guys of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden except for the Akatsuki. Wall three dedicated to the Akatsuki from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Wall four has a type of stand on it. There is three skulls on each stand. The stand looks like four blocks two stacked on top of each other. With the other two on the sides of it. There's a place for her katana just above the wall. A shelf rests above the katana holding head bands from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. One from each village along with Missing Nin ones. Her bed is one wall three with Akatsuki cloud shaped pillows and her Akatsuki cloud bed covers. Wall two has a desk on it. On the desk is a computer which was on revealing her Sharigan desktop. Also on wall two is a bookshelf. The bookshelf contains almost all of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden manga on it. Along with the manga are a few sketchbooks, clay sculptures, and puppets. Her T.V. is one wall one which is a flat screen with a stand underneath it holding her game stations and games. That is all.)

"Casey why does your room stink?"

"It might be from Lily making Weasel sweat from her hug."

"It's not the kittens smell weird already."

I picked up one of the by the scruff and held it up to my nose.

"Smells like blood, dirt, and pigs. You guys pick some up we're giving them baths I don't want them to stink up the house."

They nodded and picked up three each I got the last four. We went into the bathroom across the hall and set them in the tub. I grabbed the tap and turned it turning it to warm water. I was still adjusting it when a large cloud of smoke filled the bathroom. I pulled back accidentally burning my hand and looked up to see ten human shapes in my bathroom.

**"Lily Kurai out now!"**

I grabbed the girl from the smoke and ran towards my room. When we got back I quickly handed the girl a towel and she wrapped herself in it. Then I realized what she looked like. Lily was already hugging her when I started.

**"It's Konan!"**

I pulled back pulling Lily with me when I realized something.

"Lily Kurai back now if this is Konan then that means the other kittens must be the Akatsuki. Konan would you be a dear and help me get some towels for your friends. You know before we're killed."

"Ummm ok."

I grabbed nine of my towels and flinched when I saw they had the Akatsuki cloud on them. I put my hands inside the bathroom with the towels on them.

**"If you come out naked I'm castrating you with a rusty spoon!"**

I went back to my room and pushed Lily and Kurai behind me.

"Act like you don't know who they are. Don't talk let me. Understood?"

"Yea."

The Akatsuki filed through my door and I snarled when Tobi locked it behind him. I braced myself and was instantly helf by the throat against my wall.

"Alright girly you will tell us who you are, where we are at, and how much you know about us. Or they die."

He pointed to Lily and Kurai being held by Kisame.

"I'll take to you only **if **you let them go."

He snapped his fingers towards Kisame and Lily and Kurai were free.

"Alright my Name is Casey Burrows my friends over there are Lily Yuri and Kurai Taiyou. You are in Californa in the United States of America on Earth. You might not know where this is because I suspect you come from a alternate dimension from ours. I know everything about you I also know you are hiding something Pein."

I leaned in towards Pein.

"Isn't that right Nagato?"

He dropped me and Lily and Kurai came over to me. I looked at Tobi and snarled knowing he could do the most damage to us. Of course I'm also freaking out that there is a bunch of hot guys in my room almost completly naked.

"We could live here together until you guys go back. We won't be slaves and in return I will help you in this world. Other people aren't as trusting as me so I'm your only chance of shelter and food. What do you say?"

"Pein this is a good idea."

"Alright we accept, but only if you tell us everything you know about us."

"Alright."

* * *

So there you have it so please read and review. Love you all. XOXO Casey


End file.
